Prick and Bastard fight over a game of chess
by Angel of Life Amie
Summary: Ok, i thought figthing over wine was bad. What happened if they had a fight over chess. that would be something new. I don't know what you'll think of it, cause it's only my second story, but i hope you like it.


_**Ok Ok, I know. Another Black Jewels story. But hey, it's fun. (I don't know if there is Chess or Twister in Black Jewels. But who care.)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to the black Jewels.**_

**_Note: When they are talking on a thread it will be like this. _Like this bit here!_ ok._**

Prick and Bastard fight over a game of... Chess!

Lucivar stared at the chess bored. His mind throbbed with the effort not to let his brother see him squirm. _It wasn't that hard_ Lucivar thought, studying each piece as if they were his enemy on a battlefield. That was all what it was. Another battleground. The pawns did what there master did, or didn't ask of them. The Queen had all the upper hands as well, as they did in the real world.

Lucivar raised his hand to move a piece. "Is it really that hard" said Daemon. "You've sat there for five minutes."

"Oh shut up. I'm making my move." He moved a piece. Daemon had won twice already. So he wasn't go lose-

"Checkmate" said Daemon, looking pleased with himself.

"But-" he lost, again. "But-"

"Another game?" asked Daemon.

"This is outrages" Lucivar burst out. "You've won three times and still want to play. Are you nuts! I can't even knock a piece out without you taking three of mine!"

"That's because you don't think before you move. Then again, that's how you normally are."

"Take that back!"

"What for?"

"You're- You're so up yourself!"

"Am I now."

Kaelas, Greysfang and Ladvarian watched as the to boys fought over the game.

Ladvarian looked at Greysfang. **Why did Surreal leave you here?** He asked the wolf.

**Because she wanted to speak to Jaenelle in privet. Some thing about female talk. No males allowed.**

Ladvarian looked back at the to warlords who were changeling each other to fight it in a real battle. **Human males a stupid **said Kaelas who watched to see who would win as the boys started punching and kicking each other.

**Not as stupid as we think **replied Ladvarian.

**They are,** replied Greysfang. **They make stupid dens**.

Ladvarian watched as Daemon punched Lucivar in the chin. "OWW!!!"

**Ok. But the Ladies mate and Lucivar are stupider**.

**Yes, they are,** Kaelas said sleepy. **Really stupid.**

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT, BASTARD!"

"I'LL NEVER LOSE TO YOU, PRICK!"

"THEN BRING IT ON!"

Daemon made another swing at Lucivar, who ducked under it and made a low punch in Daemon's stomach.

As the boy's continued fighting Kaelas made a smart comment. **They can not fight. Acerians are better fighter. I would have gutted them both by now.**

**None of them are as smart as you or I,** replied Greysfang. **They are stupid, remember**.

**Oh yes. I forgot that**.

Ladvarian looked at them. **I don't think Lady Marian and the Lady will approve of this**.

**Yes, they will not-** Greysfang was cut off when Jaenelle and Surreal entered the room and stared at Daemon and Lucivar, who stopped fighting and looked at the girls.

Jaenelle smiled, "I didn't know you were playing twister."

Daemon and Lucivar blinked. "Twister?"

"Yer" said Surreal. "It is a game, where someone care either a arm or a leg and a colour on a mat. But think you're missing the mat right now."

"We weren't playing anything" replied Daemon, pulling away from Lucivar. "We were-"

**Human males are stupid** Greysfang butt in. **They hurt each other of that game** he lifted his paw to point at the Chess Bored. **Lucivar started it because Daemon asked him to play again when Lucivar lost for the third time.**

"Is that so" said Jaenelle, looking at the bored game. "Over that?"

Daemon and Lucivar looked at each other and said at the same time "Yes."

"Over a game" said Surreal. "What is wrong with both of you. Are you nuts?"

"Ummm"

"It was Lucivar's fault," said Daemon.

Lucivar stood in a fighting stance. "Well, we can go again if you want to lose."

"You're on."

"Hay, Lucivar, you could of won" said Jaenelle, who studied the bored.

Lucivar and Daemon turned their head to look at the girls.

"Oh, yer" said Surreal, joining Jaenelle. "If he moved that piece. He would have knocked out the king."

"But Daemon said pawns couldn't knockout the king."

"He did?" asked Jaenelle who raised an eyebrow. "Well, Lucivar, he was cheating."

Lucivar gave Daemon daggers, as Daemon smiled weakly back. "Oh, yer. About that… I… um…"

"You are dead Bastard."

Daemon took a step back. "Now, Lucivar. Let me explain."

"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" Lucivar chased Daemon out the room, leaving Jaenelle and Surreal staring at the door.

"At least they've taken it outside. I don't think Papa would be happy if they had destroyed the Keep's room.

"Nor would Draca" Surreal replied.

**Yes, human males are stupid** Ladvarian said sleepily, as he got up and stretched and yawned, before going to sleep with Greysfang and Kaelas.

Jaenelle and Surreal looked at them before they looked at each other. "We better save Daemon."

"Um… I would rattle stay out."

Jaenelle smiled. "Do you want to play a game of Chess?'

Surreal smiled. "Yer, why not."

_**So there you have it. I'm not sure if I'll write what happens to them. But, I hope you liked it. I couldn't think of anything. R&R please. Bye.**_


End file.
